The Secret Never Told
by dadofarloa
Summary: Kevin and Edd are finally Juniors in High School and ready for their first Prom. Tonight will be a night of a lot of firsts, more than the boys realize. AUTHORS NOTES: We are coming to a close of book 1 in a few more chapters, Book 2 is ready, and Book three is in my head if you think it is worth it. Please let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Never Told**

 **Chapter 1**

It's finally here, Junior-Senior Prom. After 5 and a half years of meetings and dating, you would think the butterflies would be gone. Tonight they are back in full force. Luckily some of us have the day off from school, so I can lay in bed most of the day. One more year left and we will be off to college, where it doesn't matter what people think. "Relax dude" , I tell myself, "upcoming football captain, star quarterback for the last 2 years, and home coming King this year, wow that was a big shock". People will never know how close I came to being another Dumb Jock at a Lonely little High School. I can still remember how all this happened, like it was yesterday.

"Okay class, I will be returning your pretest to you for you to review. Remember you actual test is 100 questions and not 25, you have a 3 day weekend to study up on the material you got wrong before your actual test on Tuesday." Ms. Jackson starts handing out papers to the students, always offering words of praise or encouragement as she goes along. I notice that as she passes a student their paper seems to always be on top, she never has to go looking for it. I will be one of the last ones handed out, always am, sitting in the back corner of the classroom. As usual I am the last to receive my paper, but she only lays it upside down on my desk with her hand over it. Ms Jackson whispers quietly, "See me after class Mr Murphy". While she makes her way back to her desk I look at the test and see the ZERO I have received as a grade. I slump back in my chair knowing this will not be good.

The bell sounds to end the class and I know everyone will rush out to get outside as soon as possible. Everyone but one that is, Double Dweeb. Always has to suck up to the teachers. 'sighs' "Thank you for a wonderful educational experience, Ms Jackson." "You are quite welcome Mr Vance, uhm Edward, could you please wait just outside the door for a couple of minutes?" "Why I would be happy too" and off he skips. As I approach Ms Jackson's desk, her eyes turn toward me, with a look of steel and sorrow. "Kevin, you are on the verge of failing this class. After speaking with some of your other teachers, you are not doing much better in those classes either. If you can not bring your grades up soon, you will not pass the 7th grade." I look down at the floor crestfallen, knowing that if I fail I will not be able to play any sports in the coming years. "Your pretest was a disaster, and all of your teachers know you can do the work. Would you be willing to have one of your peers tutor you to bring your grades up?" I look up in shock knowing where this is going. The smartest kid in school just happens to live across the street from me, and is a real DORK.

"But...But...I..I, But I..." "It is either that or repeat the Seventh Grade and not play sports next year." My shoulders slump in acceptance, knowing I was not going to win this one. Reaching up to scratch the back of my head, like I do whenever I'm nervous, "I guess so." "I am sure you made the right choice Kevin, you are smart enough to know this, you just need a few pointers." Ms Jackson gets up and heads to the door and opening it sticks her head out and says "You may come in now Edward." She turns and walks back to her desk, as I look towards the door to see the Double Dweeb freeze in the doorway, upon seeing me. Eyes like saucers, and knees starting to shake, I can tell he no more enjoys the close proximity to each other than I do.

Approaching her desk, clutching that bag of his like someone is going to snatch it and set fire to it. Hmmm, note for a prank later. Double D finds his voice while avoiding having to look in my direction. "Y-Y-Yes Ms Jackson, What can do for you?" AARRGGG! What a dweeb.

"Kevin needs help brings his grades up so he can pass this year. Being as how the two of you live in the same neighborhood, and grew up together, you might be able to help him out some." "O-O-Of course Ms Jackson." "Good, now the two of you go enjoy your weekend, and Kevin, I expect you to at least pass your History on Tuesday." "Yes Ms Jackson" we say in unison. As we turn to leave I thinks the Dork broke some speed records getting out of school that day. I wasn't going to pound him today, I needed him to help me pass. Maybe in that smart brain of his that information will click and he will calm down.

Thinking back on all this, I should see if Ms Jackson is still teaching, and thank her for doing what she did. If it wasn't for that little push, I wouldn't be here now, with butterflies in my stomach, and drenched in a cold sweat. Yep really need to thank Ms Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"No Eddy, I will not help you with one of you crazy ideas today. No, I am getting ready for the prom. Yes I actually have a date tonight. NO! I am not going to tell you. If you want to meed my date get your suit ready and be at the prom. Go Stag, or with Ed I don't care, I have enough to worry about today. Goodbye Eddy." Cell Phones, the bane of existence to man kind. Whoever came up with this idea should be strangled. I just wish I could turn it off and not hear from Eddy, but then my date would call or something, and and, OH MY OH MY OH MY here I go again worry worry worry. OK lets go over the list again. Tux, Powered Blue with a Dark Blue shirt and White Bow Tie, complete opposite color scheme of my date's outfit. Dress Shoes shined to a mirrored finished. Limo waiting a secret location to fool Eddy and Ed, I hope. Reservations made for a late dinner. Flowers? Yes, No? AAARRGGG No Flowers, too cheesy. If I keep pacing my room I will be too tired to dance. Me dance, another blow to the students at Peach Creek High tonight. It will be a night full of surprises for sure. We have been dating so long now, we have become pros at not getting caught. But tonight we agreed to make the debut as a couple, rather we stir things up or not. We both are tired of hiding.

Our first date so many years ago, over a Holiday weekend. It wasn't planned, rather planned for us. "This was just a pretest to let you know what you need to study up on for Tuesday's Test. That one will be a 100 question. Remember that your test and classroom involvement will count as 75% of your final grade. I will be returning your pretest to you for you to review, you have a 3 day weekend to study up on the material you got wrong." As she is handing each test out she points out what each student did wrong. Reaching my desk she hands me my paper and says "Excellent job as always Edward." I know other students are staring, but I really like learning and it comes natural to me. I can't help that I am so smart. Looking at the clock I notice that we have less than a minute remaining of class so I go ahead and pack my supplies knowing that Ms Jackson will not be able to instruct us any more today.

The bell rings and the entire class heads out the door like a pack of stampeding wild animals. It is a wonder to me that no ever gets hurt in this stampede. As the classroom thins out I stand and walk up to Ms Jackson's desk to thank here for today. "On behalf of the students, Thank you for the wonderful educational experience, Ms Jackson." "You are quite welcome Mr Vance, uhm Edward, could you please wait just outside the door for a couple of minutes?" "Why I would be happy too, Ms Jackson". As I head toward the door I wonder why she needed me to wait outside, at the same time I noticed that Kevin has not left the classroom either. This was highly unlike him. I close the door like Ms Jackson likes and walk over to my locker and shuffle what books and notes I will need for studying this weekend.

After a few minutes Ms Jackson opens her door and looks at me and says, "You may come in now Edward." She just turns and walks back to her desk. When I reached the threshold I noticed that Kevin is still standing in front of her desk like a statue except that he is able to move his head. He turns and looks my way and my knees start to shake involuntarily. For a brief second his expression showed of a chuckled grin, that most people would have over looked. Why did I catch it though?

I walked up to Ms Jackson's desk and try to speak, "Y-Y-Yes Ms Jackson, W-W-What can I do for you?" Out of the corner of my eyes I see Kevin roll his eyes quickly. Again why did I catch the change in his expression? "Mr Vance, I was wondering if you would agree to tutor Mr Murphy over the weekend and through the remainder of the school year. Kevin needs help bringing his grades up so he can pass this year. Being as how the two of you live in the same neighborhood, and grew up together, you might be able to help him out some." "B-B-But...", I can find no good reason not to help him, that Ms Jackson would agree upon. I slowly nod my head. "Good, now the two of you go enjoy your weekend, and Kevin, I expect you to at least pass your History Test on Tuesday." "Yes Ms Jackson" we say in unison. I turn and high tail it out of the class room without running, of course it is forbidden in school, I didn't want to give Kevin a chance to pound me without a good reason.

Walking out the main door of the School I see Nazz waiting on a bench looking as pretty as she always does. "Hi Edwarrrd"! I cringe at that sound, Kankers. I barely get turned around before Marie has me in her grasp trying to get a kiss from anywhere her lips could touch. How Revolting. I work to pry myself away from her evil clutches, when Kevin walks out with his swaggered step and a short laugh in my direction. "Later Dork, Don't get too busy with Marie this weekend." As Kevin and Nazz walk off together with their arms around each other, Marie is talking about marriage again. Next instant I am free and I look to see Ed holding Marie up by her shirt collar and not letting her feet touch the ground. Sometimes having a big goof as a friend comes in handy. "Marie, leave Edd alone. We have things to work on, and don't need you." Shouts Eddy. Ed sits her in a trash can so she has trouble getting out and we three taking off running. Can't run in school, but outside there is no rule, and by the time we were 12 we had gotten pretty fast to out run the Kankers. And so starts the Holiday Weekend that will go down in history.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

With the sound of laughter outside, brings Kevin out of his day dream. Sara, Jimmy, and Johnny are playing some made up game in the Cul-de-Sac when he peers out the window. Being Freshman this year they still had to attend school. "School must be out for the day, only a few more hours to go" he thinks to himself, still clad in only his boxers and settling back across the bed. "What was I thinking about again? Oh yea, The Holiday Weekend." and a pleasant smile returns to his face as he remembers it all. Friday afternoons seem to have a ritual all their own. Playing games, or whatever with the others, picking on the Dorks, sometimes helping Rolf, Always a late dinner with the folks, family time in front of the TV, my time after 9pm. Fairly standard Friday, other than THAT Friday. 'sniff' No will not think about that now and get my eyes all red. This is a happy time for us, we hope.

Saturdays are mine, all mine unless there is a chore to do, like mow the yard or something. I'm out riding my bike, trying to impress Nazz or whoever will watch. As I ride by the playground just outside of the Cul-de-Sac, I notice the Eds', all three of them, are up to something. "Oh well here goes nothing" I think. "Hey Double D, come over here for just a minute." All three of them look up from what they are doing and Eddy shouts "What you want Kevin?" Ignoring Eddy, Edd walks up to the fence that I am parked outside of, and even though he is scared of me, I can see it in his eyes, he still has that cheery voice. "What can I do for you Kevin?" he asks. Always so polite. "Ahh, listen I know you were suppose to help me study and bring my grades up, so what say we meet at my house tomorrow around 2 to start my tutoring. Would that be OK?" "O-O-Of course K-K-Kevin, that would be fine to start then." "Listen Double D, you say you can help me study, I need this or no sports. What say we call a truce between us, just us, while you are helping me." And I am scratching my neck again. When did I start that. "Sure Kevin, that would be fantastic" he giggles. I arch an eyebrow in an unspoken question to him and he whispers, "I won't tell the others about our truce, especially Eddy, it will drive him mad." I can't help but chuckle at that and Edd then laughs out loud. I can see over his shoulder the both Ed and Eddy are wondering what is going on over here. "Okay then Double Dweeb, I will see later", I poke him with my finger, and looking at Eddy I yell "DORK!"

Off I speed on my bike, turning down the alley way that leads behind all the houses of the Cul-de-Sac. Building speed as I peddle faster and faster looking for something to jump over. I can't believe I invited Double D to my house. Boy I must have been desperate to play sports. I mean who would ever think of inviting one of the Ed's into their home. Well maybe Rolf. He survived, no one said a thing, I guess I did to. I'm here ain't I? Sunday came and I started at the front door, and walked through the house, checking for things of my personal life I didn't want Double Dweeb to see. Baby pictures of me that Mom would let me hide, we had a big argument over the one of me naked on the rug. I actually won that one. I finished downstairs and looked to the second floor, and dread over took me. What if I had to take him upstairs? TOO MY ROOM!? Nononono, I trip over myself getting upstairs to try and hide everything in my room. This was MY space, and not for the Ed's to see. I carry my books downstairs and await the dreaded doorbell. And thus goes the weekend that changed my life forever.

Thinking back, I sure miss that old bike, it should still be in the garage. Maybe after this whole thing with Prom and everything else I can pull it out and fix it up. Donate it to some child who doesn't have a bike. "Did I just say I would donate my bike?" Damn I have grown up in the last several years. If I have grown up so much why am I so nervous about a simple High School dance. That's all it is, a fancy dance for the Juniors and Seniors. I look over to my door and see my Tux hanging neatly on the door, my shoes are laid beside the door, even my undergarments and socks are on a hanger, to keep everything together. I used to not be this organized, another habit I have picked up from my date.

I can't stand it any longer and pick my cell and hit the Speed Dial for Nazz. "Hello?" "Uhhmm, Hi Nazz it's Kevin. I just wanted to see how you are doing this afternoon." "Oh Hi Kevin, I'm just getting my hair and nails done for tonight." "Okay, so you're good for tonight then?" "Well yes, why wouldn't I be?" "I don't know I just thought I would check and see." " Kevin you are a bit nervous right?" "Yea" "Don't be, it will all be okay. Go rest, play a game, watch TV. You have plenty of time to relax before you have to start getting ready like us girls." The giggling in the background makes me wonder who she is with, but it's just one of those great mysterious ways of being a girl.

As I lay my phone on my bed, I start pacing my room, from door to window. No one is outside, now, gone off on some adventure I guess. Back to the door, yep my suit is spotless, can never check it too many times I guess. Why am I so nervous, it's not anybody's business but mine. It's just a dance, I can dance. I know everyone there, been here my entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A light snack of fruit salad to hold me over until dinner, and a quick clean up of the kitchen, I'm ready for the task of getting ready. On the way to the stairs, I stand in the living room looking out the window wearing only my Boxer Briefs. No one is outside, the younger group was earlier but they have moved on somewhere else. Somewhere my date is getting ready I hope. Well time to do the deed. I turn to head up the stairs to my room and catch my reflection in the mirror. My tall lanky frame is sure different from that 12 year old boy that started all this. Standing at 6 foot zero, I am all legs and arms. A target at a shooting range has more body mass than I do. Oh well, I am who I am. I eye my beanie, a hat identical to the one I have worn most of my life. Tonight I swore I would go with out it. Another surprise to the student body of Peach Creek High. I head up the stairs and turn to my bedroom, thinking that Kevin's house is the same floor plan as my house. Got to love these pre-planned neighborhoods.

My first trip into Kevin's house was that Holiday Weekend. With him needing help with his studies, tutoring him was his best choice for his continue education. I walked over to Kevin's house with my school bag held tightly to me. Eddy was glaring daggers as I was crossing the street. I finally convinced him that I couldn't spend all my time with him and or Ed. Shortly after ringing the doorbell Kevin answers the door and pulls me in and quickly looks outside to see if anyone has noticed me coming over. I meet his mother, "Good Afternoon Miss Murphy, it is a pleasure to meet you." "You too Edward, thank you for helping Kelvin with his homework this evening." I shoot Kevin a look knowing that he has not explained the entire situation to his mother.

He started dragging me to the kitchen where his books were set, and appeared ready to be used, another "look" at Kevin but he is busy elsewhere. He puts a drink on each side of the table, and sits in one chair. I know this is something his mother must have told him to do. I move a chair over closer so I can sit beside him. I start to pull my things out of my bag and I can see him glare at me, giving me a dirty look. Again I seem to notice the expression on his face.

We settle in and start on his test for History, and his studying. "I usually find the answers to the questions at the back of the Chapter and go from there", he tells me. I shake my head in disbelief at this information. "Kevin, you actually need to read the Chapters, not once but three times. One of them being out loud to yourself." "READ!? The entire Chapter, and even out loud?" "Yes Kevin, By the third time you know you have been through the "What it is?" and "What of it?," and the third, then, becomes the true reminder", I tell him.

I watch as he looks at his text book and furrows his brow as in heavy thought. Again I am seeing his expressions change through is face. "But three times Double D?" he finally ask. "Yes Kevin, three time, and out loud one of those times. Kevin, you can read can't you?" "YES!" he answers, turning toward me so fast that his hat falls off his head, and his eyes as big as saucers. "I can read" he shouts. "Well sometimes I have trouble, but I do OK". His head bows as he says this like he has admitted something that no one knew. I place my hand on his shoulder, first time I have ever touched him, and he gives me a blank stare. "What ever we talk about while I am helping you will not go to the kids in the Cul-de-Sac. If you have troubles please let me know and I can help you pass and become the smartest jock in Peach Creek." Giving me a weak smile he mumbles "thank you" neither of us realizing that my hand is still on his shoulder.

We turn back to the books and I have him start reading the Chapter while I go over his practice test. I noticed that most of his answers were close, but not correct. Hi dates were only off by a couple of years. So I know he just needs to learn to retain the specifics. When he sets his book down we go over the test together discussing his answers and rather or not he guessed. Which he did on over half of them, and was still close in answer.

I had him start reading the Chapter out loud to me so I could judge his reading, and hopefully give him some pointers that will carry over into his Language class. I look up to see his mom come to the doorway of the kitchen to check on everything, or something, and I quietly give my head a quick shake to let her know it's best not to interrupt. She smiles and heads back into the front room without Kevin being none the wiser. I wonder if I should tell him his mom was listening to him read back then. Naaa, I think I will keep that one to myself. I asked him to retake the practice test, with me asking the questions out lout to him. When we were done, and I informed him that he had only had one answer wrong he was very happy. I actually saw a genuine smile on his face for the first time, since I arrived. I couldn't help thinking he sure was cute, with that bright smile and red hair of his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When the Dweeb touched my shoulder during that study session things just felt right. For some reason I didn't care that he had touched me, and didn't throw his hand off like I would have anyone else. I wondered what was happening to me at that time. He promised not to tell anyone about what went on during our studies, which I sure hope he kept, and things just seemed right. I even almost hugged him after I retook the practice test that he gave me, and got an almost perfect score on it. I was so happy that I had improved that much. I know I had a big smile on my face at the time, but I didn't care. After we finished and put our stuff away, I felt I could pass the History test with ease come Tuesday.

I walked to door, and looked to make sure no one saw Double D walk out of my house. I was not quite ready to let everyone know he was over here yet. With the coast clear, I thanked him for his help and gently pushed him out the door. "GENTLY"? Humm, I'm changing already. I turn to head upstairs when my mom stops me and makes me replace everything I had moved before his arrival. Once completed, I retreated to my room, and stood at my window, while my mom fixed dinner. I began to realize how comfortable I was with Double D around and actually looked forward to him returning.

I know my body will start changing soon, well at a faster rate now. My voice will change, I will grow and fill out, and I will start getting more hair in places than before. Out of thoughtless habit I reach in my pants to "scratch" and make sure everything is still the same down there. Even that will get bigger, and grow into a man's size tool soon. What did our teacher tell us in Health Class? Hormones will cause puberty and cause changes in our bodies and the way we think, and feel about some things. I remember thinking "I wonder if it will make us smarter" I chuckled.

Standing in the shower letting the water just run over my head for now, I involuntary reach down and "scratch" again. NO! No play time for me just yet. That will have to wait until after the Prom, I promised and I plan on keeping it. Grinning, I can't help but think of the Prom. Walking in with my date by my arm, the shocked look on everyone's face, the dancing, yep I taught my date to dance. What other surprises will be in store for our friends. I'm sure there will be many. The hugging, kissing, time spent together. The truth coming out rather they like it or not. Yea it's going to be a fun night.

The cell ringing breaks me out of my reprieve, and I jump out of the shower wrapping a towel around myself in the process. "Hello" I answer, praying it's my date, just to hear that sweet voice again before tonight. "Kevin, whose Edd's date for tonight?" Eddy quickly spits out in a frantic plea to find a secret he doesn't know. "Eddy, you are a real Dork, you know that? How am I suppose to know who he is going to the prom with? You and Ed are his best friends, shouldn't you know?" "That's the point" he nearly shouts "We don't know, and he's been helping you study all the way through school. Your grade point average is near his and Nazz's." "Being smart does not tell me ever thing Eddy, this is one thing I can't help you with." I tell Eddy. I can hear him sigh on the other end of the phone. "Eddy are you going to the Prom tonight?" I ask him. "I guess I will have to Kevin, if I want to see who Edd is dating." he answers.

"Listen Eddy I have to finish getting ready myself, so..." "Okay, talk to you there I guess." he responds. "Sure thing Dork" I laugh and hang up the phone and jump back in the shower. Quickly washing my short red hair and my my body. I work to finish before the water turns cold. I just do make it in time as I feel the heat dropping from the water spray as I wash the last of the soap off of me. A vigorous rub down with the towel finishes that step of tonight ritual. Facing the mirror I reach for my electric shaver. Thanks to my fair complexion and red hair, shaving is simple swipe with the razor and I'm done. "Will I always have this baby face" I wonder? Again it is strange the way things have changed and the way we all look now. I still have the face of my early teens, other than a few facial hairs here and there, while those like Rolf have grown a beard practically.

Walking back into my room I look at all of the trophies that I have collected over the years. Football, Baseball, even one for Basketball, however that was just not a game for me. I walk to the window looking out over the Cul-de-Sac, seeing the sky beginning to it's slow change from blue to orange. I guess the time has come at last. A look at the clock beside my bed tells me it's time to start. I pick up my phone and text my date that I will be leaving the house in about 30 minutes, so we can have our times in sync. I receive the answer I was expecting with little hearts attached at the end.

A dash of body deodorant and time to start with the Tux. Boxer briefs, Undershirt, Shocks, fix my hair, Dress shirt, slacks, tie (yuck), shoes, and lastly the jacket. A quick check in the mirror shows a well dressed man, not the Jock I have been all the way through school. A jock with major butterflies right now. A quick peck on my Mom's cheek and I'm out the door, to my Ford Ranger, that I will be driving for now. The butterflies in my stomach return in full force and I wonder if we will be able to pull this off without a hitch this evening. Well we made a promise to each other and Kevin Vincent Murphy does not break his word, for no one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Taking my shower I am so thankful for the removable handle and hose. I really hate having to bend over to lean under a stationary shower head. Sometimes being so tall does not have it's advantage. Just as I step out of my shower my phone chirps to let me know I have a message, ARRRGG Cell Phones! I look and see it is my date with a time conformation so we are all working together. Better than having one of us ready an hour before the other I guess. After responding, and drying, I move to the sink to lather up and shave. Thank goodness this is not an every ordeal yet, but it still needs to be done or I will look like some hippie in a coffee shop. That done I put on aftershave, deodorant, and dry and fix my hair. It has to be perfect tonight, going without my cap for the first time in public. As I move into my bedroom I hear Kevin's truck pull out of his driveway, on the way to meet his date. I know there will be many teenagers leaving about now or waiting for Limos. Funny I haven't seen any around here this afternoon.

Limos in the Cul-de-Sac would be funny to see, it's sure not something you see everyday. Like love, it just creeps on you from the strangest location. Never thought I would fall in love as a teenager though, I am glad I did and I have been so happy since then. I know it happened over that Holiday Weekend I helped Kevin with his studies I just wish I had been able to see it back then. But between it all it was a fun time. We were actually able to out smart Eddy on this one and he never caught on. In fact no one caught on what we were doing and all the sneaking off under false pretense to have some alone time. I am almost sorry to see that time go, but we agreed we would go to the prom together as a couple if we made it.

The night Kevin lost his father was a very tough time. When his mother came out of the house screaming for him, we were all trying to avoid the Kankers. Those three were relentless, in their endeavors. His mother's cries brought brought everyone running to see what was going on. Our peaceful little Cul-de-Sac was shattered by her screams. When we arrived in the street in front of his house, she pulled him off his bike and into her car and took off so fast she was out of sight before his bicycle wheels stopped spinning. Some one set his bike next to his garage, and we all took off to find an adult to see what happened. The only one home at the time, as usual was Ed and Sara's mother, we found her sitting in the living room staring off into space.

She had us all sit around wherever we could find a seat, and she began to explain that Kevin's father had just past away, after being hit in the side by a drunk driver on his way home from work. All the parents came home right away to be with their kids, all except mine, Ed's mom was taking of me while my parents were busy. After the kids were picked up Johnny's mom offered to take Ed's mom to the hospital to drive Miss Murphy back home. Ed and Sara didn't want to go, so they stayed with Jimmy's parents and off we went. After arriving she went to the desk to find Kevin's mom and I went to the waiting room. I found Kevin crying so hard his eyes were as red as his hair.

"Kevin" I spoke gently calling out his name. He looked up and ran into my arms. I don't think he was even caring at that time, he just need someone to hold. He started crying even harder than he was before sobbing, "he's gone he's gone" over and over. All I could do at that point was just hold him and give him the comfort he needed. By the time we got back home, Marie was in a fit that she couldn't find me. Well she'll get over it I guess or go on having fits. Kevin begged me not to leave him after we walked into the house, they both were still in shock over the whole ordeal. I told him I would gab a bag from the house and let Ed's mother know where I was, if that was okay with his mom. She agreed and I took off to take care of that business before returning to Kevin's home.

From that time until the funeral I stayed with Kevin. No one said a word other than Marie Kanker, will she ever grow up? I guess there was a Limousine in the Cul-de-Sac that day. Just one off those things that everyone knew but never mentioned again. Can't say I really blamed them for that. Kevin has never been that weak and vulnerable I think. I mean he spent most of the time crying and if I wasn't around he actually sought me out at times. He fell apart so bad that I had to actually walk him into a shower a few times and bath him. Embarrassing for sure and something I will never tell him. He would just stand there and let me do what needed to be done. At the age of 14 our bodies were fairly much the same, and well with me washing him, parts of him started to respond. I don't think he even notice or care at the time, so I just let it be.

Shortly after the funeral Kevin came out of his funk and I returned home wondering if this had changed our friendship any. I really enjoyed being friends with Kevin, and actually began to like having him around. I finish getting dressed for the prom and made any last minute changes to my outfit. Now came the tricky part. Getting in my car and leaving without Eddy knowing or following me to see my date and the Limo. We promised that we would show up at the Prom together, showing our love for each other out in the open for the first time. I never really got nervous until now. Well here goes nothing, I think. The kitchen door offers me the least amount of time in the open view from Ed's or Eddy's house so I choose to go out that way. My Volvo is turned so the Driver's door is facing me ready to go. Jumping in the car and turning down the short road to the main street, I look see if there is any movement at either house. As I make my turn and head off I watch the road and the mirror for someone trying to follow. So far so good I think, as I head off to my encounter with my date and hopefully a wonderful time tonight. Yes Edward Walkingstick Yazzie will have fun tonight. One way or another.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Having the limo meet us downtown cost us a little more. Who am I kidding, it cost us a lot more. But it was worth it for what we had planned. Being as this was the corporate office where my date's dad worked, convincing the limo company to meet us here was no problem. Limos are coming in and out of here all the time. The parking passes helped also, it will keep our cars hidden from snooping people and actually give us last minute cover in case either of us was followed. Diffidently worked hard to keep this under wraps.

Thinking of my date's dad reminds me of how much I miss my dad. It hurt so much back then I didn't think I would ever feel right again. 3 years ago, I was out riding my bike on a Friday evening, like I always do. The Kankers were chasing the Ed's, and the rest of the group running wild. Yep just like always. I was sitting laughing at the Ed's and Kankers when all of a sudden we hear my mom screaming for me. This wasn't calling me in from play like when I was little, no this was a down outright scream. Every kid stopped in their tracks, even the Kankers. I think every bird and bug stopped also. I spun my bike and headed for home just as fast as I could as she was still screaming. I think every kid followed also, not too sure on that. When I got home mom just grabbed me off my bike and pushed me to the car and off we went. She told me my dad had been in an accident on the way home and we were rushing to the Hospital. After that I remember very little of the trip.

When my mom checked in at the Emergency Room desk, they took us to a private waiting room. Shortly the Doctor and 2 Police Officers came in and I immediately went cold. I knew what had happen to my dad. A drunk driver had ran a red light and T-Bone my dad's car right in the Driver's door. He never knew what had hit him. My mom had to go identify my dad and prepare for final arrangements, I knew I just couldn't face that right now, and elected to sit out in the waiting room. I remember sitting crying not caring who saw me. I felt a shadow over me and my name being called softly. I looked up thinking it was my mom telling me it was time to go. What I saw was Edd with a sad look on his face. Right then I had to be held by someone, and went to hug Double D, I know I cried a lot more in that waiting room just holding him.

I'm not sure of the trip home only me and Edd sat in the back while my mom sat upfront with some one else. At home I remember sitting in the kitchen and wondering where Double D was. Mom said he was going to get some stuff and be right back. The next few day were nothing but a blur, people coming and going, family long forgotten, and lots of tears. I know that water ran over my head so I knew I had been taking a shower, but I don't remember doing it. Somehow every time I needed someone Double D was there. The funeral allowed me to put closer on the whole ordeal, actually being able to see my dad and saying goodbye.

After I quit crying and coming back to my senses, mom told Double D that he could go home now and thanked him for all his help. When I saw him leave with a suitcase, I was wondering if he stayed over here or not and what he had done to help out. I may not know but I know I felt a great sadness when he left. Life soon turn to normal on the Cul-de-Sac, well as normal as could be. Sara played with Jimmy and Johnny. Rolf still had his animals and garden. The Ed's were still the Ed's with the Kankers chasing after them.

My date and I were able to spend more time with each other without the others know about it. Sneaking off has become something we were getting good at. There were a few close calls. One time was when we were in the old junk yard and Eddy walked by calling for Double D like his life depended on it. That was nothing new. We had to stay very close and very quite while he was walking around. Who needs the news when you have an Eddy. He tells everything he hears and see.

About that time I see a white Sport SUV pull into the parking lot and head in my direction. I give a big smile knowing that my date is here and our ride will be shortly. The car pulls into the parking space next to my truck and the door opens. The driver is tall and slender with jet black hair down to their hips. God I love to run my fingers through that hair, so soft and shinny. Closing the door and hitting the button for the lock and car chirps, and my date approaches eyeing me through mirror Ray Bans with a hunger that I know I feel also. A kiss as soft and sweet as could ever be, deep and passionate, we greet each other. No words are needed, we both know each other so well. Yet as always my voice will be heard. "You look as beautiful as ever, you know that." "And you like to flatter me too much, You know THAT"? Cheesy right?

After another deep kiss, the sound of a motor turning off the road breaks our embrace. The Black (my idea) Hummer Limo pulls into the parking lot and right up to us. "Have any trouble finding us?" I ask. "Nope, been to this building lots of times, and the instructions were dead on I see" the driver responds, "the coordinated outfits were a dead giveaway." while the Driver holds the door, I allow my date to get in and I follow like a perfect gentleman. Did I just say that? Me, Kevin Murphy, a gentleman. Oh the irony of that statement. The driver returns to the front and off we are off to shake up Peach Creek High, and to enjoy our first date with our friends. I hope.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When I pulled into the parking lot I spot my date right away. Kinda of hard to miss with that smile I have fallen in love with so many time before. I take my time parking and walking up to my date, I just want to savor that outfit for as long as I can. I am already feeling a stirring in ways only a Teenage Boy can. After a deep kiss and our usual greeting with a play on words, we can only stare at each other, knowing tonight will be something special no matter what happens. Our limo arrival lets us know it is time to head to the Prom as a couple. Just the two of us without having to sneak around.

Our first date away from the Cul-de-Sac, just the 2 of us, was about 2 years ago. We both were 15 at the time and able to ride the buses downtown and back. The arcade and movie were great, especially when we were able to sit close together in the dark. We were two teenagers in love and having a great time. That was the night we lost our virginity together. My parents were gone again, more often now that I'm older, and I had permission to stay over. Exploring each others body for the first time only added to the excitement. To say we were worn out and very happy in the morning would be an understatement.

From then on it was pure bliss, a time I will never forget in my life. Our parents eventually found about us dating and had a neutral view of it. My parents were not too surprised, saying they had known of my preference a long time now. From the time I became a teenager. They were were just surprised to find out who I was seeing at the time. Of course I got the whole lecture of being safe and what to do and not do. It seem to take an entire day to sit through that and I don't know how long I stayed embarrassed afterwards.

The other side of the equation, my lover, I didn't know about until and few days later. Lots of crying and questions, and hours of talking. There was finally acceptance also, and I felt a lot better about that. At least now we had our parents helping us keep the secret from our friends, and they understood why. Well tonight that will all change completely. I am looking forward to the new me without my beanie and having the one I love's hand clasp firmly in mine with out a care in the world. It's not going to be easy, far from it and we know this. We will just have to wait and see how things turn out.

I look over and smile at my sweetheart as we make our way into the community where the High School is. It's now or never and we know it. A brief nod tell me that we are going ahead with the plan and I lean over for a tender kiss and a quite "thank you", before we arrive. Pulling on the school grounds we see limousines of all different colors and sizes lining the drive to the Gym. Each one stopping for a moment at the Gym entrance to let their occupants enter and enjoy the Prom. Some go and Park others leave to return later for their pick up.

All of these vehicles lined up reminds me of Mr Murphy's funeral. We set in the back of the family Limo with me holding Kevin's hand. He had no intention of letting go. And the wait for everyone to get settled before the driver opens the door and we exit the car. I can't help but squeeze my dates hand looking over knowing our time has come. We now have to face the music, our peers, and our friends. I see many color tuxes' and dresses going into the Gym, knowing this is always a colorful affair. Just a couple of cars ahead of us I spot Nazz getting out of a car with her date. Always looking like she stepped out of a fashion magazine. Her date's outfit matching her's and I know she had a hand in picking it out for him.

Ed and Eddy walked in without dates like I expected them to do. No surprise there really. Next car has Rolf and his date. "Is that Lee Kanker?!" I ask. Wow, and she is with Rolf. A red evening dress that goes well with her red hair. And speaking of which it is actually done up where you can see her eyes for a change. Rolf is dressed in a basic black tux and the only sign he shows of his family heritage is in his cumberbum and tie. How he found them I will not ask. But I am sure there is a great story behind it. The car in front of us is the Senior Class President and this years Homecoming queen. They are expect to be crown this year's Prom King and Queen.

As their Lincoln pulls out it is our turn. Our limousine grabs the attention of those gather outside. So we have lots of stairs turned our way. At the last minute I decide to put my Ray Ban's on and wait for the driver to open the door. At the appropriate time I step out of the Limo without moving away from the door. I just stand and look at the crowd that is now staring trying to figure out who is staring back at them. After a moment I turn and reach for the hand of my date, waiting for them to stand I set my sunglasses back into the Limo for safe keeping for later on. With my back still to the gather crowd, we grab a quick kiss before, hand in hand, we turn and walk into the Gym. Those outside only gasp and stand in shock as we pass holding hands. Our new life starts now.

We enter the gym and a shocked hush goes across the dance floor. From one side of the Gym we hear Eddy shouting "EDD!?" from the other side Nazz shouts "KEVIN!?" Kevin and I just turn and kiss and go to greet our friends as a very happy couple.

 _LOTS MORE TO COME, TIS AIN'T OVER WITH YET!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

We walk through the Gym with our arms around each other as we greeted our friends. Those from the Cul-de-Sac and others we have made in school. So far so good. There are a lot of shocked faces, but nothing too adverse that seems it would be a problem. Of course we knew we would be welcomed by the school staff as most of them already knew. Edd and I talked to a counselor earlier in the year over the schools Anti-Bulling policy. Boy that looked like a giant new rule book to us bullies, hehehe. It wasn't until about mid term that Edd and I decided on this little scheme of ours. We wound up at a large table right in front of the dance floor with all of our friends asking questions all around.

Nazz sitting, on the other side of Edd and seemed to start things off for everyone. "Kevin, when you broke up with me, and stated you were dating someone else I had no idea. I mean EDD, how long have you been on the dating scene and us not know about it. And each other, when did the to of you even become friends long enough to start dating?"

When she finally wound down, my Double D, yea mine I like that, just giggled that cute laugh he always did during school. So far no one has said anything and about not having his beanie, or his long black hair. "Edd and I became friends over a holiday weekend back in the 7th grade. We didn't actually start "dating" 'making cute little quotation marks with my fingers' until after my dad's funeral. I think it was then that we realized that we really loved each other. There was nothing wrong with dating you Nazz, or having you or any of you as are friends, but my heart belongs to Edd" I say smiling.

Of course Eddy has to get his say in it. "But that is so gay" he wines. Rolf speaks up with "For a person to take a mate of their own gender is a reverend affair in my village. For they are not split in the mind between a woman or a man." "You are talking about 2 spirited people, right Rolf?" Edd ask. "Yes yes" he answers. Eddy is not finished though, he has more to say. "How can you love another guy? Isn't that just a little bit weird?" Before anyone can respond, Ed jumps up and points a finger at Eddy. "Hush Eddy, I love Double D, I love you Eddy, I love my dad, I love Jimmy because Sara loves Jimmy. Do you not love your brother? Do you love me or Double D or not?" "But it's different Ed" replies Eddy. "Why Eddy, love is love." Ed then turns towards us, leaning across the table and point his finger in our direction. He looks straight at me with the most serious face I have ever seen from him in my life. With that finger still pointing he ask, "Kevin, do you love Double D" I reply "Yes", "are you happy?" I reply yes again, never taking my eyes off of his. He shifts his focus and finger to Edd, "Double D do you love Kevin" "Of course I do" "are you happy?" With the smile I love so much he replies yes to Ed. He stands upright again, easily towering over all of us, throws his arms out wide with that silly grim of his. With a shout he states, "They are happy and in love, Ed loves them both and is happy for them." With a "But..." from Eddy, Ed whirls to face him and with a scowl says, "Eddy Hush! No More. They should be your friends." and he finally sits back down.

The silence was deafening, when did the place get so quite? Somewhere behind me and Edd a brave soul started clapping, before we knew the entire gym was clapping and cheering. With a tear actually forming in my eyes, I look over at my love and see I am not the only one. This sure was not what we were expecting, and so far we are very lucky to have the friends that we do. As the applause dies down the school principal is on stage trying to get everyone's attention. We all watching and listening so she was able to carry on. "Before we start the music back up I think this will be a good time to announce your Prom Royal Court tonight." That was an odd wording I think. The crowns and Royal sashes are rolled out on a cart covered in Purple, lined with our School Colors. I noticed something off about the Crowns but with my finger running through Edd's hair I didn't pay it much attention. What can I say I love his long hair.

When Ms Grady had everyone's attention she started. "As you know the student body and staff vote for the Prom Royal Court." The program started with the lower ranking positions being filled first and moved fairly quickly. The Senior class president and his date became the Court Prince and Princess, which surprised me very much. I thought they would win the Crowns for sure. Of course Jacob did get in that fight half way through football season and was thrown off the team, but still he was a good person over all. The lights dimmed and the entire gym went dark with only a light on Ms Grady. "As you may have noticed, things were done a little different this year, surprisingly thanks to a group of students and their campaign, there will not be a Prom Queen for the first time ever at Peach Creek High." she says. "So for your 2015 Prom High Court, I give you your Prom King as Kevin Vincent Murphy and his Royal Prince Consort Edward Walkingstick Yazzie.

The Gym erupts in applause, while Edd and I just sit there staring at the stage. Did she just call our names, TOGETHER?! I wonder. Rolf comes around and stands me up, while I am still staring, I notice the Lee has Edd by the arm also. Leading us to the stage we have nothing to do but to follow their lead. Edd and I walk up the stage together and I receive the Kings' Crown, while Edd receives what I now notice a Crown smaller than mine yet, more masculine the queens would have gotten. The clapping starts to die down with me and Edd still looking in shock on the stage. Lee looks up and yells, "You didn't really think we didn't know about you two dating all these years did you?" and the entire place starts to laugh as, the surprise of the century at Peach Creek High had just been released, and it was on us. I know we are turning redder than her hair.

Edd finds his voice first and looking at no one in particular he ask "You knew?" Eddy pushes his small 5ft 2in frame through the front of the crowd and looks up. "Of course we knew, you knuckle head, we're your friends are we not?" Through tears of pure joy and with a very passionate kiss we showed everyone there, how much we actually loved each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Rolf and Lee met us at the bottom of the stage and escorted Kevin and myself to the dance floor, which was empty at this time. Of course we both knew was expected to happen. I could already see a pained look of those from the Cul-de-Sac and curiosity from those in the student body. Well maybe we can still pull off a surprise or two ourselves. Learning to dance was something I thought I would never do. I had always view it a strange jerking behavior between two people or animals. Actually I saw no difference in the two at the time. Me dancing happened purely by accident at first. Wasn't even aware of it until Kevin mentioned it to me.

It was about 3 or 4 months after his dad's funeral, we were up in his room finishing up with our homework. It had become our habit to hug after these session, if no one was around, not too deep but a little more than a "bro" hug. With the radio quietly playing in the background, a concession I made for him as long as it wasn't too loud, the song "Always" by Atlantic Starr started in the otherwise quite room. Kevin had started swaying, and with me in my relaxed state being with him, I just moved also following his movements. Never opening my eyes, if he leaned one way I followed, never looking up, never letting go. When the song ended, he looked into my eyes, without letting go and smiled. "I thought you didn't dance".

It was then that I realized we were actually on the other side of his room from where our books were. I had no memory of moving, only being with Kevin. I must have had a startled look on my face because he just got that big "Kevin" grin of his. Still holding onto each other, he leans in and lightly kisses my noes, after which he tries to get away, but I just tighten my grip around him. He could have broken free if he wanted, but he stayed put, with his cheeks fire engine red. It started with our foreheads touching as we leaned toward each other for our first real kiss. When our lips met I felt like I had been struck by lightning. There was a little tongue play going on, but not the deep fierce war that we do now.

"W-W-Well now Kevin, I-I-I must be going. Eddy will be l-l-looking for me soon for some scheme of his again." I stuttered. "Uhm yea, I guess you better Edd" he replies, scratching the back of his head, again. Our future sessions seemed to always end with a deep hug and a little dancing to what ever was playing on the radio at the time. Kevin spent time explaining to me about the beat and the different melodies, along with the repetitive nature of some. By the time we finished our Freshmen year in high school, I felt I was doing fairly well. Still not wanting others to see me, we always danced in private, whenever we were alone and had music. This would become the first time I dance in the open.

When we reached the center of the dance floor still holding hands, the DJ starting playing "Always" as the song we were to dance to. It appears someone had figured out it was "Our Song" and had this also prearranged for our benefit. We just took this one in stride and started our dance with the slow swaying to the music that had started it all. When the song ended we kissed and the music went back to it's standard selection for everyone else to join in. Kevin and I elected to stay on the dance floor for a few more song to show everyone my dancing was not just some fluke. With Kevin and I twirling around and gyrating with each other as was the craze these days, through the third song of the set, we caught our first trouble of the evening.

"I don't care who he is or what his title is, I am not playing sports with or going to let a fucking faggot into our team. No, way can he be allowed." Steven Bowman, a brute of a teen, and Peach Creek's varsity center on the football team. "If you think for one minute I'm going to let him reach between my legs for any reason, you are wrong. I'll punch his lights out for even trying." Sadly it looks like he is starting to get some backers from is announcement, and it appears that the crowd is starting to split into two groups. He has a large group of Juniors on his side with a lot of them being from the sports teams. In our defensed there are a lot of seniors, and of course all of the staff, with the loudest of them being the coach. I've noticed that all of our friends from the Cul-de-Sac are completely gathered around us, like they are acting as a barrier.

The coach's voice can finally be heard over the crowd and people start to quite down as the coach speaks. "Listen up, all of you" boy, does his voice carry, "first and foremost, this school has an Anti-Bulling policy that all of you should be aware of. That includes school functions, such the Prom or Football games. Second of all, after school sports are voluntary, you do not have to get involved if you don't want to. I or any staff does not want to know or hear why you do or do not want to play. Keep that to yourselves. If you do not want Peach Creek to have a sporting team next year because there is someone playing you don't like, think about that. I can see the school's trophy case now with it's new plaque. "No sports for 2015-16 because Steven Bowman couldn't get along with a team mate." Do you really want your children to see that one? Not another word out of you or your supporter or you will be escorted out of the school." After the coach stormed off, the party resumed, but without it's previous fanfare. No one seems to want to argue with Coach Williams.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After that commotion had settled down, we all return to our table for snacks and refreshments. This time it was Ed that asked the first question, kind of the obvious one at the. "Hey Double D, where's your hat at?" I grinned remembering the first time I saw him without his hat, it was an epic surprise for me, that's for sure. The night of our first public date, we were able to get away from the Cul-de-Sac by taking the buses downtown, and spent the afternoon and evening together. We were out of our school district so we decided to chance some time at an arcade and play some video games together. Well I played more than Edd, but I think he still had fun. After a quick dinner at a local burger joint, we went to see the new action film "Battleship", what a waste. We spent a lot of the time with our lips locked in the dark while no one could see us. We actually had to sit a few minutes after the movie, while everyone left, to allow our bodies to return to normal.

I set listening to Edd explain to everyone that he had never had a haircut in his life. No one know that he had a Native American heritage, why should they he never told anyone, other than me. It was that night we were able to spend together, the first one. We were getting ready for bed, well actually undressing. He had taken his shoes and socks off, something I worked hard to get him to do. He was standing in the middle of the room without his shirt and footwear, but still had his pants on. He was staring at the floor, looking furlong, and starting to get red in his cheeks. Walking up, I put my arms around him, and laid my forehead on his. "It is only the two of us, no one knows you are here, and" I gulped "I love you very much." I said it I really did, Kevin Murphy said he loved someone.

He stepped back and said "please don't tell anyone". He reaches up and pulls his beanie off, beautiful long black hair fell out. I reached up, just had to touch it, so soft and silky. I couldn't say anything at first, I finally said "how". He explained about his Native American Background from his father and they decided to honor their heritage with his name and not cutting his hair. "What's your name got to do with your heritage" I asked. It was then he told me his full name, "Edward Walkingstick Yazzie". "Wow" was all I could say at the time. With my arms still around him I leaned in kissed him, and told him his secrete was safe. Staring into his eyes, I reached and undid his belt, and pants, letting them fall to the floor. With both of us standing there in boxers briefs, and a gentle smile, we started our tongue battle, like we've never done before.

Our actions had the expected results from two teenage boys. As our breathing got heavier, I could feel him growing against my leg. I knew I sure was. We fail on my bed and continue our battle of the tongues. Sometime during our make out session, we lost our briefs, and while I would have never admitted it to anyone else, he was my first. We spent the night in each others arms not having sex, but making love on a level I never knew could exist.

I was broken out of my reprieve when Steven Bowman walked by and "bumped" into me, just glad I wasn't holding anything. He stopped and and said to me, "your faggot ass better not me on the field next year or you just might get hurt." This had everyone of us on our feet ready to face off. Before I could say a thing, Steven was on the floor. I never even knew that Mae and Marie Kanker were at the prom, yet they were standing close by. I can only imagine what had happen to him after seeing them, I even would not want to fight any of the Kankers, if I didn't have to. When a teacher and security guard came over, it was clear they were not happy. With no mark on him, and no one admitting to the deed. He didn't even know who had hit him, only the fall hurt like hell he said.

Before they were lead off to an empty portion of the gym, I spoke up and stated what needed to be said. "If you or any of your friends don't want to play on 'my' team next year, don't bother showing up. Everyone of you have played with me before, from the 7th grade on. We have learned to read each other and know what the next person is doing. We all carried the championship trophy after we won, working hard to reach that title. We've played, study, planned, and showered together for years. If you think something is different now because you now know the truth, you are a very sad person. I have not changed one bit, neither has Edd, the only thing that has changed here is your own narrow mind."

I turned my back on Steven to show an even more defiance to his narrow ways, and went back to my date and our group. Once we were all settled again I noticed that Mae and Marie had vanished again from our group. Holding Edd's hand, we knew that everything going perfect was a long shot tonight, but so far it is far better than we were expecting. Lee stated that her sisters were roaming around the gym tonight keeping their ears open. It seem we were not the only one expecting something to happen. I had no complaints, I had my love with me, good friends, and hope for the future.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As Coach Williams finished, the crowd started to disperse, we decided it was time to return to our table for a bit. We had no sooner sit down when Ed, the lovable goof, asked me where my hat was. It was the release needed for a whole flood of questions about my beanie, my hair, why the secret, and so on and so on. I couldn't help but smile because I knew this was going to happen, and was ready to tell the entire story. Something I had been scared of for years now, but after tonight those fears just seemed to have drifted away.

Being Native American, my father and grandfather had faced shamed and ridicule their entire life for it. Facing such taunts as being called "red skins" always having to be the "bad guy", (because he was Indian, and Indians were not good guys), and in truth facing many of the hardships that African Americans, or Negros, had face in their life time. Jobs were hard to find, and money was less than forthcoming. It was a very sad time for America, and still is because the "people" in general have just switch their focus to something else. Like the Gay and Lesbian community. My mother being Caucasian had great respect for my father and when I was born they both agreed to honor my Native American Heritage by not cutting my hair, and giving me a name to reflect that heritage.

I was taught at a very young age to always keep my cap on and my hair cover so I would not be picked on like my father. By the time he reached High School age he was force to cut his hair to to be allowed to attend. I was never told my middle name until I was old enough to understand why I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, and why it was given to me. Until this day I had kept that promise, but with the changes taking place I was no longer going to hide from either one. Neither where I came from or who I am now.

It was Eddy that spoke up with, "I thought Walkingstick was just a nickname, something made up because you are so skinny". "Nope" I replied "That is my real name given to me at birth by my parents." Of course Nazz and Lee had to talk about how beautiful my hair was. They just cooed over the soft silky texture. For a brief moment I thought Kevin might say something about them touching my hair, but with a quick glance I notice a smile and a far away look in his eyes, telling me he was remembering something happy, more than likely about us. He had gotten kind of possessive of my hair ever since he's seen it.

Questions then ranged to how long Kevin and I had been seeing each other, and someone (guess who) asked if we've "did it" yet. About that time Steven and two of his buddies walked by and bumped into Kevin, knocking him hard against the table. He bend down and got into Kevin's face and said "your faggot ass better not be on the field next year or you just might get hurt." everyone one of us stood and turned toward Kevin's taunter, I was even surprised at how fast I was out of my chair. This bully had just insulted the one I love and I was jumping mad over it, ready to take him and the world on if I needed to. One moment we were all looking at Steven's face with a sly sneer on it, and the next we were looking at the floor with him sprawled out. I saw Marie taking a quick step backwards to stand beside her sister, but I think I am the only one who saw it. Steven never knew what had laid him out.

I was actually surprise to see Mae and Marie Kanker here tonight, I never saw them and Lee never said anything about them being here. I looked back at Lee with a questioning look, and she whispered to me that they were spending the night in the background listening to conversations going on around the Gym and to try stay a step ahead of any trouble. I knew Marie had been taking martial arts for her anger issues, but, well, but Damn, I never even saw the swing let alone the punch. Most sane people would go through a field of Pit-Bulls if it meant they didn't having to fight with the Kankers, and Kevin was included in that list.

Security and teacher's had arrived by then, and Steven was trying to say that someone hit him, more likely Kevin and that he was doing nothing. Kevin was getting madder and madder, his face was turning red and I knew he was about to explode. Without any visible marks on Steven, and no one will admit to seeing anything, if they did, it had to be put down to him slipping and falling himself. That would be told for the next several weeks at school, peers are so unforgiving.

As they were being led away from our group Steven yelled about it being unfair that he got hit and nothing was done, because someone was protecting a faggot. Kevin stepped away from me and I knew that this was it, he would knock Bowman out and be suspended for the rest of the year. He stopped after only one step and called toward Steven, and in a calm cool voice told him, "If you or any of your friends don't want to play on 'my' team next year, don't bother showing up. Everyone of you have played with me before, from the 7th grade on. We have learned to read each other and know what the next person is doing. We all carried the championship trophy after we won, working hard to reach that title. We've played, study, planned, and showered together for years. If you think something is different now because you now know the truth, you are a very sad person. I have not changed one bit, neither has Edd, the only thing that has changed here is your own narrow mind." I was so proud of him for not fighting.

He then turned right around without waiting and stepped into my arms for another kiss. We all got settled in our seats again, and I noticed that Mae nor Marie had not joined us. I looked at Lee and asked her why and she told everyone about what her sisters were doing. I still can not believe that everyone of our friends knew our secret already and still went along with the little charade. Well I guess it just goes to show what good friend will really do. I have never been so happy in my life as I am right now. I'm with my friends and my boyfriends what more can I want.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The prom was a great success well better than we expected. Some how our friends had known about our dating and was actually happy for us, and we had the backing of a lot of friends. After the whole indecent with Steven Bowman and his little outburst, we wound up with lots of friends coming by and congratulating us on finally "coming out". Robert Quest and Conner Jackson came by the table and told us that they were also a couple, but had not really come out yet, but after seeing us, they have decided not to hide their relationship in the shadows anymore. We all spent some time on the dance floor where Nazz and Lee had to get a dance in with Edd. We also got a dance with Robert and Conner each. At 9pm we we're ready to head out and for our night together.

With a quick call to the Limo Driver, he was out front ready to pick us up when we arrived. Edd had to put his Ray Ban's on again and stare at the crowd gather outside again, including Steven, before we both enter the Limo together, laughing. This portion of the trip was already pre-planned, as was the whole ordeal, and our luggage was waiting for us at the Hotel, around the corner from where our vehicles are parked. As we were riding the driver rolled down the partition and asked if he could talk with us for a minute, we agreed and moved closer to the front of the vehicle. "I noticed that you were giving Steven Bowman a hard look back at the school before we left, was he giving you any trouble?" We explained what had happen during the prom with Steven and wondered how he knew him. "I'm his older brother, Samuel. He can be a real ass about some things, and considering you two are holding hands and have been since I've picked you up early this evening, I'm guessing you are a couple." we both were a bit surprised that he picked up on it, but then again he was right, we have been fairly close tonight. I wonder if this is how our friends found out? This may be something we should ask them later.

Handing us is card with his cell number on it, he said, "I will talk to Steven when I get home, and have a little heart to heart, again. He has been a real ass ever since he's found out our 14 year old cousin has admitted to being gay. I guess the first talk I had with him didn't stick. So I will just have to try harder." it didn't take but a second to realize that this cousin could be a freshman at our school, so we asked. "Yes he is, but he hasn't really told anyone at school yet, so I will have to talk to him before I say anything else.

"I will be the Captain of the Varsity Football next year", said Kevin "but with the attitude Steven has, he may be booted off of the team." Coach Williams, and myself have already made that very clear to him and everyone else. The school will go without a football team instead of allowing players with prejudice minds. We've have played ball together for many years, and now he's wanting to throw it all away because he doesn't agree with something." Samuel told us to call him and let him know if Steven gave us any more trouble,

As we were pulling into the motel, it brought our conversation to a halt. The Bell Hop open the door for us and we said good by to Samuel. He told us to call him Sammy, all his friends do. We noticed him speaking to the Bell Hop in a quite but stern way about something that he didn't want us to overhear. When we checked in at the desk our bags were already in our room, and all we had to do was go up and enjoy our self's. We opted to order room service instead of dressing again and going to the dinning room. After ordering a dinner for two, we got out of the tuxedos, and got them hung back in their bags. Wearing only the hotel provided robes, we awaited dinner. When it arrived and was set on the table, we moved our chairs so we could be closer to each other instead of across from our lover. The food was fantastic, and we had fun feeding each other little tidbits off of our own plates.

After we ate we got up and moved toward the bath and a shower with each other. No words were spoken at this point because we both knew what we wanted at this point and nothing was going to change that. When the water was hot enough we both stepped into the large shower, together and started a ritual that needed no instructions. I bathed Edd with a loving care that I would give a new born baby. Gently washing his butt cheeks as I massaged them in my hand. Turning my hand on its side I caressed the inside of his crack. I moved around front of him to start there, while he has just an inch on me in high, I have more body mass than him. That makes him all arms and legs, but oh the things he can do with them. As I washed his groin it has the desire effect, growing to it's entire thin length of seven inches. He may have a quarter inch on the there, but I am at least twice as thick as he is. He is in love with my tool just the way it is as I am with his, seems that we are made for each other. Rinsing him off is just as pain staking as it was with washing him, a slow loving, thorough process.

He starts with me is the same fashion, with just as much care as I gave him. The only difference is I am already hard from my earlier treatment with him, and proud to show it. He walks around front of me and gets to his knees, and love me with the tender loving care as only he can. Without warning he over stimulates my body both front and rear. After my body returns to normal of it's per-excited state, he lets go of me, and just looks up grinning, knowing I would be getting even in a little while. He finish washing me and the the process of rinsing quickly finishes. After drying we move onto the bed, and our real fun begins. After laying Edd on his back and turning around I started in our mutual love making. He quickly got the idea, and started with me. I tired to position myself to get my fingers in him as pay back, but he has other plans.

The are times when he gets aggressive in our sexual escapades. After pulling away from me he grins and with the determination of a sex starved maniac, he flipped me over and straddled my hips, and quickly set fully, on upon my hips. He just smiled up at me and said "take me for a walk". I stood and he wrapped his arms around my neck, and his legs around my hips, still without removing him from my hips. I walked out onto the balcony overlooking the city, though it was no high rise the barrier was high enough we didn't have to worry about prying eyes. Just the excitement of us being together out in the open, yet no one could see or hear us, took our love making to a new level. It was a night of many new experiences both at the prom and in the hotel for us.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

By morning we knew we had to return to our normal lives, and the Cul-de-Sac, neither of was very happy about that, knowing that school started again on Monday. After checking out of the Hotel and settling up the bill, we made the short walk to our cars. I elected to follow Kevin back to our neighborhood and we'll see what we'll do then. When we got back to Peach Creek, there seemed to be a large number of police officers on the road patrolling, lots more than usual. Nothing to raise a Red Flag, but enough to be seen. Our sub-division was a madhouse with police and fire trucks lining the road at almost every intersection. Turning onto the Cul-de-Sac, was impossible, two large fire engines blocked the road with two officers guarding it. Both officers wore shirts that identify them as FBI, and we identified our self's and told them we lived in the neighborhood, and gave them our names and addresses. We were pointed to park across the street, out of the way, and walk back to meet with them. When we returned we were met by 2 more FBI agents and told they needed to speak with each of individually, at first, then together. One agent took Kevin to the side out of hearing range and two remained asking me of our where about last night and if we had any witnesses. Afterward I change places with Kevin, and I'm guessing he was asked the same thing.

Kevin and I were allowed to return to each other and finally speak together again. My assumption were right he was asked near identical questions. We noticed that the three agents were on the phone making calls to verify our story, while one remained to watch over things. It was then that neither of us had remembered to turn our cells' back on after last night. Before we were able to do that, an agent came up to us and started to speak. "Mr Yazzie, I am Special Agent Stewart that has is in charge of your detail, and also this investigation. I feel for your own safety we need to move you to protective custody, and out of the area. We have lots of information we need to cover with you about what has happened." Poor Kevin had this shocked look on his face and I could understand why.

Holding up my finger, I stated to hold on a minute, even as I saw the armored limo turning the corner headed in my directions. I powered up my cell and ignoring all messages and calls, I entered a special code into the phone. "Baby bear, for mama bear, authorization Charlie115." it took only a few moments for the call to connect. "Mom, It's Edd, I guess you have heard what has happened, Yes, No I have not been filled in the details yet, and yes we had a great time. Yes, he's standing right here with me, Mom I want him to go with me, or I want to stay with him. Yes I understand, I will pay for it myself, Yes Okay here he is." I hand the phone to Kevin who is having an even harder time believing his ears.

While Kevin was talking to my mom I turned to Agent Stewart, and informed him that Kevin will be joining me, if his mom ok'ed it, or I would be staying with him. I had a spare set of clothing at his place any how and she could pack them up if we were not allowed into the Cul-de-Sac." After stating this I blindly led Kevin toward the waiting Limo while he was still talking to my mom, it seem he had gotten over some of his shock and shyness, for now. We entered the car followed by Agent Stewart and awaited for him to finish his conversation. He handed the phone back to me, Red in the cheeks but with the grin that I always did love. It seems he had a good talk to my mom.

I spoke briefly with her, and said my goodbyes, and the always embarrassing "I love you both", before hanging up and powering down the phone. Agent Stewart started to speak but I wouldn't let him. I turned to Kevin and spoke. "Kevin I know you have lots of questions and don't understand what is going on, but I will tell you now before anything else. That company that allowed us to park our vehicles in last night was not actually a company my parents work for, it is a company we own." Kevin eyes grew to a size I have never seen before.

"You mean that Major, international, parent company of shipping, communications, consumer goods, that has major business in every country of the world, that is the 5th largest private own company in the world is own by your parents?"

"No" I replied "by us. When I turn 15 I received 33% of the company, it is owned by my parents and I" Kevin set in shock trying to digest this information, with his eyes, downcast. "Do you think something is different now because you now know the truth?" I asked, using his own words against him. That seemed to bring him out of is reprieve.

"No Fair" he laughed, "That's my line." he said through a large grin, and lend over and gave me a passionate a kiss as ever, not caring what Agent Stewart thought about us. Well it didn't matter what he thought, he still worked for me didn't he?

About that time Agent Stewart's phone chirped letting him know of a message, and a brief glance he turned to me and said, "I'm sorry Mr Yazzie, I be back in a few minutes to answer your questions." and moved to exit the vehicle. Before he was able to leave I asked for a file of all the information they did have on what happened, and what was going on, so I could get a heads up on whats going on, with out having to call my parents again. He agreed and said he would send an agent over with the information shortly.

After he left Kevin turned to me and said "You have a lot of explaining to do today, it sounds like you and your folks were undercover spies or something." We laughed at that and I explained that my parents wanted me to have a normal childhood as possible, so we moved out here. There were always security around, and always a "handler" close by encase trouble arose. Kevin ask what a Handler was, and I explained a person who acted as a personal body guard, and kept tabs on all the other under cover security. He was curious as to who my handler was because growing up he never noticed an adult with me when we were playing. I told him, "You didn't think Ed's mom stayed home all the time because she liked the Cul-de-Sac?" we both laughed hard at his realization at the obvious.

A knock told us the documents had arrived and I instructed them to be given to the driver as protocol. If for some reason my safety was ever in questioned, everything being delivered to me was to pass through the driver first. There was a small compartment between he and I that would scan for anything harmful trying to be passed to me, and no one had direct access to me. As the folder passed inspection and arrived in the passenger area, Kevin moved up and retrieve them for me, while I activated the fold out table so we could review what was going on together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The folder told and showed pictures of a scary image of Edd's house, taken by only God knows who. Every glass window and door was busted other than the kitchen area, with scorched marks on some of them. The most damage and was Edd's Bedroom, which was completely destroy by fire. Being who lived in the house, it was installed with a fire suppression system, that saved most of the home from being destroyed. Homemade glass bottle fire bombs were found in several areas around the home. Right now it is believed that a extremely volatile accelerant was used in Edd's room because of the damage, but they are still awaiting on lad results. The scariest thing of all was the note attached to the Kitchen door that read "IF I CAN'T HAVE HIM NO WILL". It also included a list of suspects that actually had us shocked. Eddy, Marie, Mae, Johnny, and several class mates. All of which was picked up early this morning and held for questioning.

Even Steven Bowman was on the list, we guessed because of his outburst last night. He was released shortly though because he had an iron clad alibi, which was even caught on Video. It seems Sammy went back to the Gym last night after dropping us off at the Hotel, and pull Steven from the prom and into the front of the Limo with him which was video at all times. Steven got his talking to last night from his big brother and then some. Neither were happy with the other in the photos, but it did save him from serious explaining this morning. Another knock on the door signal the return of Agent Stewart and I packed away the contents of the folder and placed it aside for safe keeping.

"Your friends Eddy, Marie, and Mae, will all be released shortly, there backgrounds were done some time ago, and they all could verified their where about last night. Eddy seems to have a real issue with law enforcement, but he was working with us. No one not even their parents were told of the note that was found, so it was covered as a simple vandalism and attempted arson. Their parents were allowed to remain with them as a curtsy, but being the nature of the situation, we were not required to have them there. As it truly stands, it is being treated as a threat to Homeland Security, because of your company. The Press will get the Vandalism and Attempted Arson story, with a leak that there was a mistaken identity made on a possible homemade bomb, to cover the large response. I have been instructed to assist either of you the best I can, and I will be assigning you a new agent for you personally until I am finished with the investigation. Kevin your mother has agreed to allow you to remain with Edd, and you both will finish this years education via internet classes. Please make a list of any clothing and personal belongings you need pack up and we will get them to you as soon as we start to allow people back into the Neighborhood. We are still looking for a cover story now for you both missing school and being away."

Kevin spoke up, "Everyone knows how I feel about Edd now, and will understand that I would not leave him while he is being relocated. What I can't understand is why he just can't stay with me while everything is going on. That would be the easiest solution and the easiest for a cover story."

"That's the best from that aspect Mr Murphy," said Agent Stewart "but not the safest. If someone was willing to kill Mr Yazzie, if they thought he was home, your house would be no safer, and it doesn't have a fire suppression system like his did. We do not know what length this person will go to yet or what they are capable of. We are leaning toward your parents bringing you out of the country with them, and Kevin with you. But we just need to find a location for you to stay."

"There is a little town west of Seattle WA, where my parents own a small house. Heavy security area because of the military, and easy access to a lot of areas, and multiple means of evacuation if needed. Air, Water, and several land routes." I told my handler. I could see the wheels turning in his head. He asked for the address of the house, and said he would be right back. He exited the vehicle again leaving Kevin and myself alone again.

"Seattle Washington," Kevin asked "all the way across the country, up there where it's cold all the time?"

I just grinned at him and loved his response. "The weather is very nice this time of year, and the entire area is very supporting of gay rights. It's not unusual to find same sex couples in school dances at any time. And the scenery is to die for. And some of the greatest food you can find, and finally a Starbucks on every corner." he laughed at that last comment, but we both knew he adored Starbucks.

Agent Stewart returned, and he had Sammy Bowman with him. "We check on the house, and it is currently rented, yet not far from there, your parents purchased a new condominium, the penthouse, of a new building on the water front, and it is available. It is furnished and never been stayed in yet. If it is okay with both of you we will get it stocked and ready for you in a few hours." I looked toward Kevin and he nodded and I agreed with him, so Agent Stewart continue, "You have already met Agent Bowman, and yes he is an FBI agent, and was assigned to be your driver last night. He will be going with you out to Seattle, and will act as your butler and driver. Of course you know now why he is around. We will also have Special Agents set up that will be undercover, and will be unobtrusive. We will be reopening the neighborhood in a few minutes, and your mother will be getting your stuff together soon, Mr Murphy. While that is going on, Mr Yazzie, we will be getting your jet ready. The flight crew has already been called in and starting on the flight plan. Mr Yazzie, you will be listed as a "trust fund" teenager, and you and your lover have located there, until your place is repaired after a kitchen fire destroy your home. You will each be given new telephones both with tracking and, access to the company switch board. We will also add all of your current contacts, and they will be given a new number to contact you that will not be tracked to your phones. Mr Murphy, Mr Yazzie will instruct you on it's use. You will also be expected to make an appearance at your Seattle Office every so often. If there are no questions, I will leave you with Agent Bowman, your driver will drive around until we are ready at the airport for you."

We had nothing else for Agent Stewart, and bid us a goodbye and safe travels, and exited the car again. We started moving away from the Cul-de-Sac, the only home either of us has known. Sammy started with hellos, and a request on what we wanted in the Condo, and which phone numbers we wanted to keep. A lot of information to go through including on what to do with out vehicles, before we left for a new adventure, with the three of us.

 **End of Book One**

 **Look for Book 2 coming Real Soon!**


End file.
